


CAN I REMEMBER YOU

by Mannydzz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mannydzz/pseuds/Mannydzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Knew who saved her.  The pack had saved her......... but stiles had brought her back.<br/>Lydia and Stiles break the awkwardness but after the day at the beach things happen that will either rip<br/>the pack apart or fortify their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beach

CAN I REMEMBER YOU

 

CHAPTER 1  
(song "Under the Milky Way Tonight" by the Church plays in the background.

Lydia watched as the waves crashed on the beach. It had been three months since the Pack had defeated the Beast and the Dred Doctors, but there was still something lingering in the back of her mind. It was there but out of reach.

Looking back towards her Pack, she quickly watched each member (at least the members that had already arrived). There was Scott, the Alpha wolf. He had always been strong. Alison had loved him, even beyond death. It was Alison that had saved him in the end. Next she looked at Kira. Scott loved her very much, but they were still working on their relationship. Kira had learned how to control her powers, but it had cost her dearly. The skin walkers had allowed her finish high school and college, but she was to be a hunter for the skin walkers. Kira was the edge of a sword that would bring balance to the supernatural world……..but she was still her best friend.

Liam and Hayden were rolling in the sand. Lydia rolled her eyes. She loved them both but the touchy feeling thing between them was almost to the point of becoming a porn movie. “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she yelled, rolling her eyes and giggling after saying it.

“Lydia” are you ok? Malia said as she walked over with eyes of concern. Lydia knew Malia could smell the anxiety and sorrow on her.

“I’m fine. Just thinking.” Lydia said and then smiled. Malia had grown close to her over the past three months. Lydia was grateful for her friendship and for her understanding. You see, she had confided in her about her feelings towards Stiles. Malia had been fine with it. She had told Lydia that she could smell it on both of them. Malia was no longer dating Stiles, and had moved on after the incident with Donovan. She liked Stiles, but there was no actual ‘Love’ per se.

“How is Isaac?” Lydia asked. “He’s fine, he should be here anytime soon. He was going to stop by the Circle K to get some beer!” she said with a glint of mischiefness in her eyes. Issac and Malia had started dating about a month after the Dred Doctor’s victory. He had returned after his long grieving period after Alison had died. Although Isaac had loved Alison, Alison did care about him but ultimately loved Scott with all her heart. When she died, Isaac couldn’t talk to Scott about it, and needed to grieve in his own way. Of what Lydia had heard, Isaac had traveled down to Argentina, and had lived in the mountains for a while.

“You know I really do like Isaac Lydia”

“I know you do Malia”, Lydia said, keeping a warm smile on her face. Isaac and Malia clicked and fit into place. Their lust for adventure and for each other was Iconic. “Lydia, why are you still holding your feelings in and not telling Stiles how you feel? I can smell the Love he has for you on him every time you both are in the same place.”  
“It’s difficult. We have been friends for such a long time. I do love him Malia, but I’m not sure he feels the same love. Yes he cares for me, and yes he would give his life for me, as I for him, but I’m not sure we are at the place yet.”

“Lydia, I don’t understand. Stiles has always loved you. I felt that love even when we were together.”

Lydia winced at the mention of intimacy between them. Although she had a similar track record, thinking of Stiles being intimate with anyone else just burned her.

“Lydia no need to get Jealous” Malia smirked. “It was just a thing between us. It’s over.”

“I’m not jealous” she glared.

“Of course you’re not” Malia laughed as she turned and ran toward the rest of the pack to help gather wood for the bon fire.

“What am I doing”, she asked herself. Why would I need to be jealous of stiles? We are not together, and………. But, she thought, it would be nice to wake up next to him one morning. Where did she get that thought? Ohhhh it was going to be a long day.

As she continued staring at the Pack she heard another Car pull up. It wasn’t Roscoe, she knew the sound of that clunker by heart. It was more of a sports car sound. It was a Moserati, and a blue one at that. As she tried to guess who was driving, the door opened and her jaw dropped. Getting out of the car was no one other than JACKSON WITTMORE. UGGGGH. She almost lost her footing. Jackson had left for London years ago, and their final words were vulgar. She had caught him sleeping with her friend Janette, the morning of the next day after he had become a wolf. She had walked in on them at his parents lake house. Janet was asleep, naked in the bed, and Jackson had watched Lydia come in and only smirked. Jackson had even asked if Lydia wanted to join them for some “extracurricular activities”. To say that the afternoon did not end well was saying it lightly.

Lydia started walking towards the pack. Jackson had not seen them, and was heading towards another group. Lydia gazed at the group. It seemed all of them were in their teens, rough looking and obviously trashed from the look of it.

Lydia reached her pack and grabbed Scott by the Shoulder. “Scott” she said calmly, look at that group and tell me if you recognize anyone. Scott gazed over at the group and took a sniff of the air. “They are wolves, but not from around here.” He said sharply. “Is that Jackson?”

Lydia nodded and Scott could tell she felt uncomfortable. “Lydia just relax, if he heads this way I’ll put him in his place.”

“That’s fine Scott, I just don’t want any trouble, and I really don’t want to have to deal with Jackson. This is not a scar I want to reopen.” She said as she slowly sat into her beach chair.  
It was at that time that she heard another vehicle approaching. This time she was sure it was Stiles. Her heart fluttered and a smile appeared on her face. Why is it when Stiles is close by she always feels safe.

“Hey Scott, help me out here, Mason can’t carry all the food and drinks.” Stiles called out.

Scott and Liam popped up and headed over to the Jeep. Mason could be seen carrying the beer keg, and he looked like he was going to pop a gasket. Lydia chuckled at the interaction of the pack and thanked all that is in heaven that they were all enjoying being teens.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles thought about the advice his father had given him. Sheriff Stalinski always had advice, and he respected it.

“Stiles, you need to talk to Lydia. Too many things have been left unsaid and you can feel the tension in a room when you are both there. “

“Dad Really?” He said in disbelief. How did his Dad know what was on his mind. “Things will eventually work itself out.”

“Stiles, you need to remember that love doesn’t knock often, but when it does, you have to let it in.”

His father’s words struck deep into the depths of his soul. He was speechless.

“Dad, I love Lydia, I just don’t know how to break the awkwardness between us.”

Sheriff Stalinksi looked at his son, reached for his chest and said “think with this” pointing at Stiles heart. “It will help you say what needs to be said.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tap on his shoulder woke him up from his thoughts. It was Lydia. “Penny for your thoughts Stalinski”. She said with a smile on her face. He loved her emerald eyes and strawberry blond hair…………. Control yourself Stalinkski he thought to himself.

“Just thinking about something my dad said today.” He stared at her.

“Oh” she said gazing at his hazel eyes.

“Lyds, listen we need to talk. We need to speak about what happened at Eichen and Deatons Office. Your mom whisked you out of there so fast…. I was …….” he stuttered.

“You were what?” she asked patiently.

“Lyds……..” he gazed at her. “I was terrified that I would never get you out, that we would fail.”

“But you didn’t fail Stiles…………Everyone came together as a pack and physically got me out of there, but you……. You brought me back.”

Lydia remembered Deatons office. How she had screamed after mistletoe being injected into her head. She remembered fading away……..leaving her body. To this day she knows she died at that moment. She watched Stiles as he begged her to open her eyes, she felt his anguish through the tether. At that moment, she felt all the love he had for her, and what he was willing to do. That love saved her. She knew she couldn’t leave him. He had saved her even after death and brought her back.

“Lydia, what I want to say is that…….. I love you.” Stiles whispered as he reached and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Lydia felt the tears streak down her face. She reached for him and kissed him. “I love you too Stiles. I have since the moment I kissed you the first time. I felt the pull to you, but I was too confused and it was just not the right time. Now I know it’s the right time.”

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO” the pack yelled. Lydia rolled her eyes and slid into Stiles lap wrapping her arms around him.

Stiles smirked and hugged her deeply thanking the heavens that Lydia Martin was finally in his arms. “Lets make every day count Lyds…… I want to cherish each day I’m with you.”

Lydia was happy, she was finally with Stiles, but little did she know that happiness would still be a mile away.

In the distance Jackson Whittmore watched in anger.

 

 


	2. What brings us together can also divide us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Malia, Liam and Hayden decide to attend a Party.
> 
> Jackson Shows Up
> 
> Something is terribly wrong. Lydia is crushed.

Chapter 2 --What brings us together can also divide us

_________________

The pack had lit the bonfire and where all standing around it. It was something of an accomplishment as they needed as much wood as they could find and here on the beach, wood was few and far inbetween.

 

Scott looked at Stiles. He was happy for his friend, his brother. Stiles had finally focused and told Lydia how he felt and Lydia had acknowledged the feelings she had for Stiles. He knew Lydia had loved Stiles, but there was always a barrier, a moat between them due to prior traumas Lydia had experienced in the past. He knew that one of them was Jackson, and the Other had been Aiden. Both had been men in Lydia's life, both of whom Lydia had thought she had loved, but Scott sensed that it was not love, because Lydia had loved, but Jackson and Aiden had not. It was not a complete love. As the leader of the Pack Scott felt responsible for the health (both mental and physical) of the pack, and knowing what each was going through was a priority for him. He had lost way to many people over the years, and he would not sacrafice one more.

 

Malia and Isaac where sitting in an embrace. Scott was happy for Malia and Isaac. Both had sacraficed much over the years, especially Isaac. Although Alison was his first love, Scott was happy that Isaac had the opportunity to experience the love Alison could give. When she had fallen, it had devestated him beyond measure, but he also knew that Isaac was also crushed. It was then that he felt a stronger bond with Isaac, who had always been there when the pack needed him.

 

As Scott glanced at Kira, he was that she was studying him. She knew how much he worried about his Pack. Kira walked slowly over to him and hugged him. She looked up and kissed him. "Worrying again?" She asked with mischief in her eyes. "Yeah, I always do. Especially now that we are getting closer to the end of the year, and college is in the near future." He said with some sadness. "I wish we didn't have to go to different colleges".

"Scott, we don't even know where we are going yet. Its too early" she said with a smile. "Don't get wound up yet. Lets let it happen, then deal with anything in between."

 

"Ok, the sounds good, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about it." He smiled. "By the way, a couple of the wolves from the other pack mentioned a party up on the hill. Its a beach party so we have the right clothes to go to it, what do you think?"

 

"I think its fine, we been here all day and the bon fire will keep."

 

"Scott turned towards his pack members and said "Hey guys, there's a party up on the hill, Bret came by and let me know about it. Who wants to go?"

 

Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Liam, Hayden raised there hands with a smirk.

"I think me and Cory will stay here and relax" said Mason. " I'm feeling romantic."

Scott looked at Mason and smiled. "Sure, just don't let the fire go out." He said as he brushed sand off his shorts. "Lets do this." And with that the Pack headed to the party.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was huge, actually a Mansion. And what a party it was. It seemed like everyone in the general area had crashed it. Lydia walked in with Stiles in tow heading for the bar. "Stiles can you get me drink, apple martini please" she smiled seductively. Stiles walked towards the bar and Lydia glanced around trying to drink in the crowd.

"Hi Lydia" a voice said from behind.

Lydia froze. She recognized the voice. It was a blast from the past, one that she did not want to remember.

Lydia turned towards where the voice came from. Jackson Whittmore. She stared at Jackson, actually glaring. "Hi Jackson" how have you been" she said curtly.

"I've been good love, been back for about a month now." Jackson said with a flirtatious smirk. "Where have you been hiding?"

Lydia continued to glare at him. "Don't call me love, and I haven't been hiding anywhere." She said. She was upset, but her heart was racing. She needed to control her heart, because she knew Jackson being a wolf could hear it.

"From the sound of your heart love, you don't really mind if I call you that." He said as his eyes turned red for just a second.

Shit. Lydia said to herself. Jackson is an Alpha and he can read me like Scott can. She thought to herself and started to turn.

Jackson grabbed her arm with just enough force to hold her but not to hurt. "Lydia i'm sorry about what happened before I left."

"Don't even worry about it Jackson. Its in the past and honestly i've moved on." She said. The part about moving on was true, but what had happened in the past still hurt. She didn't know why, but the fact that he had cheated on her and then tried to invite her to have sex with him and Janette. That had been the straw that broke the camels back. She had reached for the closest thing (a vase) and had thrown it at him. She had walked out in tears, and had never looked back.

"Lydia, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not here to make your life difficult. I came back because my parents are still here and I want to finish school where I grew up. I've already transfered back to Beacon Hills High and I start on Monday." He said with a smirk that chilled Lydia to the bone.

"Jackson its fine. Look i'm here with someone, so please let go of my arm......"

With that Jackson reached forward pulling her to him and kissed her. Her head spun, and she felt dizzy. Something was wrong. She didn't love Jackson, but something was pulling her to him and it scared her. It wasn't natural.

Lydia gathered her strength and pulled away, lips bruised form the kiss. When she looked at Jackson, her heart shattered. Behind him looking in shock was Stiles holding two drinks in his hands. Jackson turned to where Lydia was looking and saw Stiles.

"Hi Stalinksi. You brought drinks I see. Thanks." He said as he reached for both drinks pulling them out of Stiles hands and quickly putting one in Lydia's hand. "Lydia and I were just catching up where we left off."

Lydia could not speak. She just stared at Stiles. Something was wrong. She couldn't move. She felt as if something was holding her in place and the words that wanted to come out and tell Stiles to get her out of here could not come out.

Stiles stared at her with hurt eyes, and turned on his heels and walked into the crowd.

Lydia was finally able to speak. "Jackson, what the hell was that." She said angrily. She wanted to move to go to Stiles, but she couldn't.

"Lydia, I didn't do anything other than kiss you. You chose not to move away, just like I know your not going to go after Stalinksi." He said confidently.

Lydia couldn't move. She wanted to despreately run after stiles, but something was keeping her in place. "Jackson I've moved on." She said again with a glare.

"Moved on to who, Stalinksi? I don't think you love him Lydia. Maybe you feel like you owe him for the princess worship he has showed you over the years, but I know that you still love me."

Lydia was getting angry now. She did not love Jackson. What the hell was happening here. She couldn't move, and she felt a strong presence effecting her. Her heart fluttered like it did back when she was Jackson's girlfriend, but she knew that those feelings where battered feelings. Jackson had never treated her like a girlfriend but rather a piece of property. Stiles on the other hand had always put her first. He worried about her, cared about what she thought, cared enough to do the things she liked, rather than always do what he wanted. Stiles was a gentlemen, and Jackson was an ass. At that moment, she felt a release, and she was able to move. Lydia gave Jackson one last glare and ran in the direction Stiles had walked off to.

\----------------------------------------------------

It was raining. It was raining and he felt like shit. Stiles kept walking in the direction the bon fire had been. Its where his jeep was and he just wanted to get in it and drive off. He loved Lydia, but he couldn't shake the hurt he felt of seeing her kiss Jackson.

It had lasted all of 15 seconds (he was counting as it happened). He had just picked up the drinks to take back to Lydia, when something compelled him to turn and find Lydia. That's when it happened. He turned and saw Jackson reach for Lydia and Lydia had leaned in and kissed Jackson. "For 15 fucking seconds." He said to himself. He couldn't believe it. He felt betrayed, and honestly, like he had wasted 10 years of his life. He walked quickly down the hillside, and he noticed that the rain was starting to come down even harder, as if the heavens where crying along with him.

"Stiles!" He heard off in the distance. He knew it was Lydia, but he didn't want to talk to her now. NOT NOW. He needed to get out of there before his head blew up. His heart had already blown up and all he felt at the moment was anger. Even though she had hurt him, he didn't want to lose his head and say things that would burn the bridge between them, even if they couldn't be together. This was a Pack and at the very least they needed to be civil with each other.

 

"Stiles! Please wait!" He heard again. He had reached the bonfire, which was starting to burn out due to the rain. Cory and Mason where nowhere in sight, so he started to head towards Roscoe. He grabbed his backpack and raced towards the Jeep.

"Stiles please stop" Lydia sobbed breathlessly. Stiles could hear from her voice that she had been running. Madness overtook him and he turned. "What do you want Lydia." " I don't think now is the time to talk."

"Stiles, please listen to me, its not what you think." Lydia said in tears.

"Really? Are you telling me I'm crazy and that you didn't kiss Jackson."

Lydia felt the strong presence envelope her again. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk. She just stared at Stiles with sorrowful eyes.

"Say something Lydia. Answer me." He said as tears rolled down his face. "Do you still love him?" He asked, expecting an answer immediately.

Lydia couldn't say anything. In fact all she could do in stare at Stiles with the same sorrowful eyes. She felt if as if an outside force was compelling her to ruin her relationship with stiles.

"I guess your silence answers my questions." He whispered. The rain continued to fall. They were drenched, but Lydia could tell that those were tears rolling off of Stiles cheeks. They sat there for a couple seconds more just staring at each other, hurt in both their eyes. Then stiles turned opened the Jeep door and jumped in and started the engine. It took all of 10 seconds for him to speed off leaving lydia in a broken mess on the beach.

The force holding Lydia finally let go and she crumpled to the floor. She curled up and stared in the direction Stiles had left, and cried. She cried because she felt she had just lost the lover of her life.

In the distance Jackson's eyes glowed red. He smiled. Phase one of his plan was complete. Now to phase two.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cory and Mason walked back to where the bonfire came, just in time to see Lydia sitting on the ground sobbing. As they approached they saw another figure walk up to her. It was a man. Mason couldn't hear what they were saying but Cory could.

"Lydia, get up, don't fret or cry over Stalinksi. He's nothing but a loser. Lets pick up where we left off." The man said, in a low but strong voice.

Cory immediately turned him and Mason Invisible. Wanting to hear what was transpiring but not alerting Lydia or the Man that they were there and listening.

"Jackson, please leave me alone. You've done enough" she sobbed.

"Love, listen, lets take a walk and talk about this. Come with me, I rented an apartment over the weekend close to here. Lets talk."

Cory could see Lydia just looking at the man, but nothing more was said. He saw Lydia stiffen, then he noticed a change. Lydia stood up slowly took the man's hand and slowly walked away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia felt a presence close her. She looked up from where she was crying and saw Jackson. "NO" she said to herself. This can't be happening. Three hours ago everything was fine, and now this man had come crashing into her life, a man she hated, and did not love, and because of him, she had lost Stiles.

"Lydia get up, don't fret or cry over Stalinksi. He's nothing but a loser. Lets pick up where we left off."

"Jackson please leave me alone. You've done enough" she sobbed.

"Love, listen, lets take a walk and talk about this. Come with me, I rented an apartment over the weekend close to here. Lets talk."

Again Lydia felt a strong presence. She felt like she couldn't talk anymore. Something was moving her body, willing it to comply with Jackson's words. She struggled internally, but on the outside she felt herself get up, wipe away the tears, and take Jackson's hand. The last thing she remembered was walking away with Jackson and getting into her car before the darkness took her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the presence and why is Lydia involved. What is happening to Lydia. Jackson has Plans, but you will have to tune in to see.


	3. Chapter 3- What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up in a bed that is not hers. Where is she, what has happened and where is Stiles!

Lydia opened her eyes. Her head hurt, really bad. A bright light was focused on her, and it felt warm. Where was she. Once her eyes where open and she was able to focus, the ocean came into view. She was in a room overlooking the ocean. The last thing she remembered was crying on the beach, crying because she did not know why she had kissed Jackson, and crying because she saw the deep hurt in Stiles eyes before he left. 

"Wonderful" what did I do know she whispered to herself. She propped herself up and saw that she was completely naked. The sheets still smelled of sweat and sex. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she had made a mistake that would cost her dearly. 

She got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. There she found her clothes thrown over the tile rack, evidence that she had taken it off and placed it there herself. But why doesn't she remember? Where is she and what the hell is going on.

She washed herself and put on her clothes. Stepping out of the room she caught a glimpse of Jackson cooking something that smelled like an omelet or a scrambled eggs. 

"Good morning Love" he said without turning around. Of course he could smell her. He was a wolf after all. 

"Jackson why am I here and what happened last night." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Love you came back with me because you were a wreck after Stalinski left, and we talked and things happened." 

"So basically I was drunk and you took advantage of the situation" she said agrily.

"I did not. You were already attacking me as we entered through this door. Whether you remember or not thats on you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had slept with Jackson but she didn't remember. This could not be right. Something happened.

"Jackson, I didn't even get the chance to finish my drink. Did you drug me or something?" She questioned.

"Love, Really? Your going to play that card?"

"Don't call me love, Im not your love, and what happened last night was a mistake" she said convincing herself more than trying to convince him.

"Lydia, listen, you told me you loved me last night. You said that the whole Stalinski thing was a temporary solution to your problem. I'm here now, and I'll be your anchor" he said and turned around. He stared straight at her with a penetrating look.

She walked over to the glass sliding doors. As she placed her hands on the glass, her hands trembled. She was devestated. She loved Stiles, but she had ruined everything. When he was the least vulnerable she crushed him like a bug.

"I need to go Jackson". She said as she gathered her purse. "Where are we and how far is my car from here.

"Down the block. I rented this place for its location." " I can take you to your car, no need to walk".

" I need the fresh air Jackson. Please don't follow me. I need to think."

"Think about what? Us? What happened last night? Lydia, you can't deny what happened between us last night. You can't deny that you kissed me, in front of all your friends. In front of Stalinski."

"Stop calling him Stalinski, his name is Stiles" she said with a glare that could of killed.

"Lydia, listen, I'll take you to your car, but you need to think about this for real. You have a future with me, not with 'Stiles' " he said as if the words were bitter in his mouth.

Lydia didn't know what to do. She felt panick building up inside of her. She reached for the couch and missed. She fell to her knees and a welling cry came from inside of her. She felt like if something had died inside of her .

Jackson reached for her quickly and stood her up. He rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked at her.

"We will figure this out Lydia. Lets go" he said as he reached for his keys and turned the stove burner off.

"My car is downstairs, lets just get to your car, and you can go home and figure this out."

"Fine" she said as she walked numbly out of the door and into a world of pain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stiles was in pain. His head hurt really bad and something smelled really horrible next to him. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting next to a trash can in an alley. "WHAT THE HELL" he said as he sat up. His mouth was dry and from the look of it, it was nearly noon. He looked at his watch to see that it was actualy 11:30 a.m., but that didn't matter. Where was his jeep and where was he.

He grabbed the trashcan and got up slowly. Wincing at the pain in his legs. What the hell had happened last night. The last thing he rememberd was arguing with Lydia on the beach and driving away. The rest of the night was a blur, except, he remembered a blond woman standing in front of his jeep as he drove down the road. He remembered stopping, but that was it. 

"What the hell" he said as he walked out of the alley. He was still close to beach he saw, but he didn't recognize this area. 

It was Sunday, and he needed to get back home and try to figure this out. He looked for his keys, and found them in his pocket. His jeep was parked not far from the alley. This seemed odd. Usually when someone gets tossed/robbed, they take everything. Here he still had all his belongings.

He walked towards his jeep, and upon entering it, he turned on the ignition and headed home. This was a day he wanted to forget, actually, last night was a night he really wanted to forget.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia was finally home. It was 3 pm, and it had taken some time to drive home. She kept thinking about last night and the mistake that she had made. She didn't know what to do. What was she going to tell the pack? What was she going to tell Stiles? She didn't know what to say or what to do. She knew Scott would immediately pick up on Jackson's sent on her no matter how much she tried to scrub it off. Scott would know she was lying. She needed to speak to him as soon as possible.

As she pulled into the driveway, Tears began to roll down her face. 

Turning off the ignition she walked to her home, opened the door and went up to take a shower. 

The last thing she remembered, she was putting on her pajamas before the darkness overtook her and she passed out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott". I don't know what the hell happened" Stiles said as he put his shoes on. Scott had immediately come over, with a worried look on his face when Stiles called him.

"Stiles, you and Lydia disappeared from the party last night. The last thing I saw was you heading over to get drinks and when I looked again I didn't see either one of you." " I thought you guys had hooked last night".

"She kissed Jackson" was all he could say before his shoulders slumped.

"What?" Scott said. "I saw him yesterday with another pack, but how did he kiss Lydia, and Why did she let him. She hates him." 

"I don't know Scott, all I know is that when I left, she ran after me. I called her out on it and asked her if she still loved him. All she could do was look at me. She didn't say anything. I left after that. Next thing I know Im in an alleyway that smelled like piss. Somebody pissed on me Scott!" Stiles said as he looked out the window. "Wonderful".

"Can you remember anything else" Scott asked him with concern in his eyes.

" I remember driving down the road trying to get back on the highway when a blond woman stepped in front of my jeep. I don't remember anything else after that." 

Scott took that down as a mental note. What the hell was going on and where was Lydia. He had called Lydia several times, but all he was getting was her voicemail.

"Stiles get some rest. You look like you have a hangover. I'll look in on Lydia and see how she is doing"

"Honestly Scott, I really don't care"

"Don't say that Stiles, your hurt, and its better if you sleep this off" Scott said as he walked out the door. Glancing back he looked at Stiles. "People make mistakes. I have we all have, you need to look past that and see where her heart lies."

"Easier said than done Scott. I felt like last night was a blade that severed the tether."

Scott looked at him with concerned eyes. This was going to be a difficult week.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Scott continued calling Lydia, but she wouldn't answer. All he got was her voicemail. So he did the best next thing. He climed her house and walked towards her window. When he looked, she seemed to be sleeping. He knocked on the glass, but she didn't stir.

"I guess we can talk tomorrow" he said sadly to himself. She looked at peace and he didn't want to bother her on a Sunday. Knowing she was home and asleep was enough for him.

He quickly jumped down and got on his motorcycle. I need to speak with Kira he said to himself. He felt something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Lydia kissed Jackson" Scott told Kira as they sat out on her porch. " I know, Malia told me. She had been dancing with Isaac when she sensed something wrong with Stiles. She could smell it in the air. When she looked over Lydia was kissing Jackson."

"Wow" scott said. "I don't understand. I could sense how much Lydia loved Stiles, it just doesn't make sense."

" Well Cory and Mason saw here on the beach crying, and then saw her leave with Jackson. Obviously, she didn't love him enough" Kira said biting back anger. She was very upset with Lydia at the moment. Lydia was a close friend, but she had hurt Stiles, and the pack in doing so.

"This doesn't sound like Lydia" Scott said. The old Lydia maybe he thought, but the new Lydia was caring, and he knew that she did love Stiles.

"Scott, maybe when Jackson popped up, she switched gears" Kira said. "Something may have clicked and the love she had for him may have surfaced."

"That was a one sided relationship. Jackson was abusive both verbaly and physical. I don't know how she could just turn that love on." He said as he looked at Kira.

"Scott, I guess we just give it time to see what happens. Obviously Lydia is torn between Stiles and Jackson. Whatever she decides to do I guess we will find out although my bet is on Stiles."

"Yeah mine too, Im just worried that we are not seeing everything." He said remembering what Stiles had said about the blond girl stepping in front of his jeep.

"OK, lets watch a movie" Kira said as she snuggled close to Scott. " Tomorrow is another day" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Scott couldn't help but feel the sensation of dread deep in his stomach as he thought more about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a focus on what could happen in season 6, but it may be different.


	4. Chapter 4- The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up and can't remember what happened. Stiles wakes up in an alleyway, a Lacross game is played and there is lots of jealousy.

The alarm rang different this morning. It shook Lydia out of her sleep, and immediately the dread crept up. It was Monday, and time to head back to school.... How could a weekend that started so perfect, ended like a catastrophic event.

"Honey your alarm has been ringing off and on for about 7 minutes" Natalie stated. Its time to get up, and get ready for school. Natalie had thought it odd that Lydia had slept all day yesterday and was still tired this morning.

"Thanks mom. Im getting up." Lydia said without expression. She sat up and at this moment hated the world. She liked her sleep, it was a safe place at times, but waking up terrified her now. She would rather have nightmares that have to face reality today.

"I'll be down soon mom" Lydia said without expression. 

She gathered herself up and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at herslef in the mirror. She felt sick. She felt nervous, and she had no idea how she was going to face her friends after her actions on Saturday.

Taking a quick shower, she immediately dried off and put her hair up in a ponytail. That was comfortable. No time to brush her hair. Only time for makeup.

Lydia looked at her face and began to apply makeup, hoping that she could mask the face of dread she had.

\---------------------------------  
7:20 a.m. Beacon Hills High

Stiles walked zombified towards his locker. He had taken his time to get to school, and did not even want to think about the horrible weekend he had. Not only had Lydia flipped the script on him, but he woke up in an alleyway not knowing what the hell had happened. He lost about 8 hours of time. He felt sore, like he had been put through some physical exertion, more than lacrosse practice.

"He buddy" said Scott as he walked up. "How are you feeling."

"Im fine Scott, I really don't feel like hashing anything up, just want to deal with today as it presents itself."

"Thats ok Stiles, but remember, you need to be you. Don't change. Not even over what may have happened. You don't have the whole story yet."

"I have the story Scott" he snapped. "Cory said it all".

"But you don't have all the facts Stiles". "You don't have Lydia's version".

"Honestly Scott, Im not interested in Lydia's version. I was there and I saw what happened. I saw the kiss, I listened to her say nothing when I confronted her."

"Stiles, maybe she was confused"  
"Scott, please don't defend her. I saw what I saw. I experienced it. Please don't downplay my point of view."

"I am not downplaying you Stiles, you need to think outside the box, not focused on what you saw. You don't know everything." "Let me smell her when she comes, I can better analyze her then".

"Fine Scott."

As they were talking, Kira walked up and gave Scott a peck on the lips. "Hey hon."

Scott looked at her with much love, but Stiles could still see the worried look on his face. He was the Alpha of their pack, and he didn't expect him to shake off what had happened over the weekend.

Kira looked around and frowned. "Where is Lydia?"

"She hasn't arrived yet" Stiles said.

 

Scott looked at his friend with worry. "She should be here soon Kira" he said in a low voice.

As they continued their conversation, Lydia entered through the main school doors. Scott could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong. Although he hated violating her privacy, he took a whiff, and immediately smelled the fear and worry.

Scott looked at Stiles and said " Hey buddy, why don't you go to class and let me talk to her."

"Ok, but honestly, I don't want to deal with this now. I need time to think."

Scott nodded and gave stiles a fake smile. He needed to talk to Lydia and get the whole story before Stiles confronted her. He knew that would happen sooner than later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia walked into the main doors of Beacon High. She looked down the corridor and saw Scott, Stiles and Kira. She knew that something was terribly wrong by the way the looked at each other, and she knew that somehow, Stiles had told them his side of what he had seen. They wasn't wrong though. She herself didn't know what had actually happened after the beach. She didn't know what had happened between Jackson and her. She only had Jackson's version, which wasn't pretty. She needed to remember. But she couldn't, something was blocking her thoughts. It was blurry, and she just didn't know how guilty she was.

She walked towards her locker, which happened to be next to Kira's and Scotts. It also happened to be next to Stiles. She walked slowly, waiting for Stiles to leave before she picked up her pace and reached her locker. Kira kissed Scott and started to walk towards her class.

"Hi Scott" she said. 

" Hey Lydia. Care to talk about Saturday" Scott said looking straight at her.  
OMG, she said to herself. He is analyzing her, using his wolf sense.

"Scott, please give me time, I don't know honestly what actually happened.

Scott could tell she was telling the truth, but she was also hiding something.

"What happened with Jackson Lydia?"

"Scott, honestly I don't know."

"Lydia, I can smell the sex on you." He said as he looked straight into her eyes. "But what I don't get is who you had sex with."

"Scott" she snapped. "Its obvious from everyone's angle that I slept with Jackson, but I don't remember" she cried.

Tears where welling in Lydia's eyes. "Scott, don't you know that I'm wrestling with this. I don't know what happened, and I know that I hurt Stiles, but I don't know what actually happened. All I can remember is Jackson kissing me, and the feeling like I couldn't pull away. I remember running after Stiles after he had seen us. I remember Stiles asking me if I still love Jackson, and not being able to answer. My mind screamed NO!, but I couldn't say a word. I just don't know why........

Lydia couldn't remember a damn thing. She was missing hours of time, and things just didn't add up.

"Scott, I'm not feeling well. I need to go to class but Stiles is there. I don't know how Im going to look at him and get through Statistics."

"Lydia I wish I could tell you what to do. Things are a mess right now. For some reason I can tell you are telling the truth about not remembering, but as far as everything else goes, its like if you are trying to hide something. You know Stiles will see right through that."

"Scott, I understand. I'm not justifying what happened, I'm just trying to make sense of it."

At that moment Lydia felt compelled to turn around. Scott watched as Lydia turned to look over her shoulder. His gaze followed, and he saw Jackson. The worst part about it was that he was walking towards them.

Lydia watched as Jackson walked up to her and leaned in to give her a kiss. For some reason she was unable to pull away, even when her brain screamed for her to step back. Jackson delivered a solid kiss then pulled back. "Hey love, missed you since Saturday" he said as he turned to look at Scott. "Good to see you Scott, I'm back in town to finish my last year of school. "

Scott couldn't believe what he just had seen. Jackson had walked up to Lydia and kissed her, and Lydia had not backed away. He felt sick to his stomach. "Hey Jackson. How are you?" He said trying to be civil and not force a confrontation. There was something different about Jackson. He didn't have the smell of a Beta. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Scott, I'm thinking of coming back to Lacrosse practice and re-joining the team. I'll see you out there."

Scott was not happy watching the scene develop in front of him. Lydia was acting strange again, and now Jackson was waltzing back into town picking up where he left off years ago. This did not smell right. Not one bit.

"Scott do me a favor, would you, Tell Stalinksi that I'll be taking Lydia home after Lacrosse practice today. She promised to watch me play again, and I don't want to have any problems with Stalinski over Lydia." he smiled. " I know your the Alpha here, but things do change Scott, and you will eventually see those changes" he smiled again, this time turning to Lydia and grabbing her hand. 

"Jackson its Stilinksi, not Stalinksi". Scott snapped.

"Whatever Scott, just pass along the message. 

Lydia looked at Scott then walked off with Jackson.

Scott watched them walk down the hallway and into Class. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles sat watching the new teacher call out attendance. This new teacher looked like he came straight out of Europe. He was tall, blonde, solid build, blue eyes, and seemed to catch the attention of every girl in class. Looking over he saw that two seats were empty to his right. He knew Lydia sat in the one next to him, but the extra seat behind her was now empty. Lucy had transferred weeks ago, and that seat had been empty. Now he noticed that a statistics new student memo had been placed on the desk. He wondered who the new student was.

"Martin" the teacher said looking towards the seat. 

"Here" he heard her voice. It sounded as if she had just walked into class. He didn't want to turn to look, but the teacher next said "Whittmore", and that caused Stiles to turn around.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Lydia and Jackson hand in hand heading towards the seats. Lydia walked over and sat in the chair where Lucy once sat. Jackson sat quickly in Lydia's old seat. WTF, he said to himself. He glanced back at Lydia who seemed to be ignoring him. This was too much. He couldn't stay here. It would cause him to have another panic attack and he was not going to let Jackson cause it. Raising his hand he quickly asked the new teacher "Mr. Kinzic, I'm not feeling well, I think I need to go see the school nurse." 

"Go ahead Mr. Stilinski, Just make sure you do the homework assignment if you don't come back today."

Stiles nodded, glanced back at Lydia, and immediately picked up his books and quickly left the classroom. He was not going to come back. At least he would sit out the rest of the hour and head to his next class, one in which Lydia and hopefully Jackson would not be in.

Stepping out towards the north hallway he headed towards the empty class Lydia had shown him in the past. He knew she liked to go and study there when she needed to clear her mind. Now it was just a hideout for Stiles, and a much needed one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lydia watched as Stiles left the classroom. He had looked back twice at her. Both times with a hurt look on his face. She wanted to scream to him to help her, to take her away from here, away from Jackson, but she couldn't speak. Again she felt the imposing force, and wondered if this was somehow tied to her Banshee background.

Jackson seemed to be ignorant of the fact that she was panicking. He wouldn't look back, nor did he talk to her the rest of the class. She sat there and took notes, but felt like if it wasn't her taking the notes. Was she going crazy? What was happening. 

Somehow she needed to speak to Scott or Stiles again. Next time she would try harder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the day went uneventful for Stiles. His only class with Lydia and Jackson was Statistics. At least he got a chance to throw himself into his classwork. Once the last class was over he headed over to the locker room to get ready for lacrosse. He waltzed in and opened his locker and began to change. Liam was there but he was laying back listening to his iphone music.

"Stiles" he heard behind him. 

Looking back over his shoulder he saw Scott walking in and closing the gap between them.

"Listen. Jackson mentioned he was going to re-join the team. Please don't try to do anything crazy. You know hes a Beta, and your not going to win. Let me handle him if he gets out of control. He's not part of our pack but I'm still the Alpha here.

"Whatever Scott. I'm just going to go through the motions and go home. I'm not feeling up to this today. "

"One more thing Stiles. He mentioned that he would be taking Lydia home today after practice. He said he didn't want any problems between you and him."

"Scott as far as i'm concerned he can have her. I'm done. "

"Stiles, you need to hash things out with her somehow. Not now, but when both of you have collected yourselves from this weekend. Remember we are a pack, and that always comes first. Give her the benefit of the doubt. She told me she doesn't know what happened. She says its a blur to her. I'm going to ask Deacon to see her. Maybe he can help her remembering."

"Whatever Scott. I'm really not interested in this conversation right now. And please give me space on this right now. I really don't want to deal with any of it" Stiles said as he slammed the locker and walked out.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Today had been a horrible day for Lydia. She couldn't concentrate. She fell like she couldn't breath. The only peace she had was when she went into the empty classroom and cried. Why was she holding Jackson's hand. She didn't understand. She felt compelled to walk with him, but she didn't want to be with him. 

As she looked out at the Lacrosse field she was able to see Stiles warming up. Her heart ached. She wanted to walk across the field and hold him. She wanted to say she was sorry, but somehow she didn't think now was the right time. Something was wrong. It was like she couldn't do what she wanted to do. She would just do the opposite. Like sit here in the bleachers and watch Jackson. He was stretching out next to two other boys she had seen at the beach on Saturday. Who where they? They were new to Beacon Hills, new students, but they didn't seem to fit in. They mirrored Jackson's movements, like if he was leading them. This was totally wrong. She felt like something was going to happen. She felt it welling up in her chest. 

She glanced back and Stiles, and saw that he was running next to Scott, still warming up.

The sound of the whistle snapped her out of her zombified state.

"Lets go maggots" Coach yelled. "Fall in line"

We have three new people here today. Some of you know one of them. Jackson. The other two are Robert and Dirk. They will be joining the team starting today. Ok. Jackson, Robert, Dirk, James, Bobby, Danny and the two of you. Your team green. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Kira, and the rest of you are Team Red. Lets see how you Play. I'm looking to see if Scott keeps his status of Team Captain. Since Jackson and Scott have both been Team Captains, the team that scores the highest in the next 15 minutes makes that determination."

The whistle blew and Lydia watched them set up. 

Jackson and his cohorts where in front eyes on the ball. Stiles Kira and Scott stood opposite of them with Liam set behind stiles for back up.

The second whistle blew and the battle for captain began. Stiles jetted forward swaying to the right avoiding a arm block from Robert and immediately cornered Jackson. Scott and Kira Jetted around for an enclosure, but Jackson immediately twisted and started running towards the Goal. Liam approached immediately, challenging Jackson and a large thunk was heard as they both crashed into each other. The whistle blew and the Ball was reset. This time Jackson passed to Dirk who ran at an angle towards the goal. Scott jumped across trying to cut him off, but somehow, he managed to dip and slide to the left. Scott new that Dirk and Robert were not human, they were Betas, probably associated with Jackson. He had to be careful, and he needed to keep his eyes on Stiles. He didn't want to him to get hurt. Scott glanced at Liam who also understood, and they immediately covered Jackson and Robert. Dirk immediately passed to Jackson, but stiles happened to intercept the pass and started to run towards midfield.

Lydia gasped at Stiles endurance and interception of the pass. She inwardly was cheering for him. Her heart beat faster and faster and Stiles got closer to the Goal. She caught a glance at Jackson evading Scott and making a dash for Stiles.

Stiles looked to his right and could see Jackson closing in on him. In the last moment he saw Scott and faked a shot at the Goal only to pass it to Scott backhanded. Scott immediately scored the goal. While Stiles was slowing down he was suddenly hit from behind. Jackson stood over him. "What the Fuck Jackson. That was a blind sided hit. "

Jackson glanced at him with a smile and continued walking. Stiles immediately got up, brushed off the dirt and grass and headed over to Scott to set up. 

The game went on with both sides scoring additional goals. Jackson's team was up one, but Stiles scored a goal and tied it immediately, and got slammed while doing it. He kept getting up and brushing off the dirt. Every now and then he would glance at the bleachers where Lydia was.

Lydia caught glances from Stiles every time he got hit. Each time he got up and continued to play. She had to admit that he had a lot of heart (and a heart that should be hers) she said to herself. She was still struggling with this whole situation. She needed to figure this out. Malia finally came over and sat next to her. "Hey Lydia" how's it going. She said.

"I'm not doing well Mal. I'm sure you have heard....." She said before she was cut off by Malia.

"Listen Lydia, I haven't heard the whole story yet, but I know that Stiles is hurting. I could smell jealousy and hurt from him. Its been on him the whole day. You know he loves you. The funny thing is when I smell you I sense confusion, but I don't sense guilt. "

Lydia glanced at her and started to cry. It finally all came out. She did feel guilty, but she didn't know exactly what had transpired. All she could remember was the kiss between her and Jackson, and she didn't kiss him, he kissed her. She just couldn't move.

"Mal, i'm trying to figure things out now. I hope you understand."

" I do Lydia, but don't wait too long. You need to figure this out sooner than later. Stiles is a wonderful guy, and there aren't many around like him. I was happy for you when I figured out that he loved you and not me. But Lydia don't play with his heart. Don't hurt him. That's all I ask."

"Mal, listen, I'm not purposely hurting him......" Before she could continue she heard the whistle and cheers from the players. Looking over she was able to see Scott and Liam lifting Kira with Stiles behind them. It seemed that they had won. Looking over at Jackson she saw him reach over and toss the Lacrosse stick at the ground. He was mad. She could sense it. But something caught her eye for a second. It looked liked his eyes had briefly turned red. That was odd. Jackson was not an Alpha. At least not the last time she had seen him.

"Mal, can you take me home. I need to check up on a couple of things, and I don't have my car."

"Last I heard you were supposed to leave with Jackson. Wasn't he taking you home?"

"No" Lydia said with anger, Im going home with you, I'm not a damn trophy" she said glaring at Jackson. He happened to look her way, and started making his way over to her.

Lydia grabbed Malia's hand and started walking towards the parking lot. Before they made it to the pavement she felt a hand on her arm.

"Where do you think your going Lydia. We agreed I would take you home. Lydia looked at Jackson and rolled her eyes. "Jackson, I'm not the weak girl you left all that time ago. No matter what happened this weekend, i'm not your property. So catch you later."

She tried to continue walking, but the grip on her arm got tighter. Malia noticed the show of force and immediately growled, her eyes glowing blue. Jackson looked straight at Malia and smiled. He turned and glanced behind him. Scott and Stiles were running his way. "Ok Lydia, that's fine. But don't come this way when no one else wants you. Next time I'm not taking you back." He said angrily.

Lydia held her ground. She could see beyond Jackson, that Scott, Stiles, and now Liam and Kira were running to her. She guessed Scott heard or sensed Malia's anger. "I don't plan on coming back to you Jackson." Was all she could muster before she felt dizzy and began to feel the field spinning around her. The last thing she remembered Malia was reaching to catch her before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying. Please leave comments.


	5. Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is on a mission. Lydia feels like shes drowning

Lydia opened her eyes slowly, her head was still pounding, and she was very nauseous. She was in a room, but it didn't look like a hospital. "Lydia can you hear me" she heard Malia speaking to her in a direct voice.

"Where am I Mal?" She said in a low whispering voice. Her mount was dry and she still felt the same nausea.

"Lydia, your at Scott's house. You have been asleep for most of the day. You passed out on the field after the lacrosse game, and while arguing with the asshole of an ex-boyfriend of yours" Malia said with anger in her voice. " That guy is a total dick". 

"Where is Stiles" she said as she pushed herself up." 

"I don't know Lydia. When you passed out he and Jackson got into a huge fight, scott pulled them apart, but not before Jackson said he fucked you silly to him. Stiles looked pretty hurt, and just ran off the field." Malia said with sorrow in her eyes. "I really wished you hadn't hurt him. He did love you Lydia."

Lydia looked at Malia with sad eyes. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what had actually happened. She had Jackson's version of what happened that night. She knew she had kissed him, but that was it.

"Malia, honestly, I have no idea why Jackson is saying that. I don't remember sleeping with him" she said with doubt in her voice.

"Then why did you wake up at his place?" She said questioning Lydia.

Lydia didn't know how to respond. She got up and went straight into the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles slammed the brakes to his jeep. Getting out of his vehicle, he remembered the ugly words that Jackson had said about Lydia, specifically that they had been together on the night of the beach get together.

His heart ached, and he couldn't think.

Stiles had gotten a couple of good punches in before Scott had separated. Jackson had clawed him briefly but the marks were superficial. Scott had stopped it and he was grateful for not having to go to the hospital again. He dad couldn't afford it.

He thought about his dad, about his friends, and what he was about to do. Argent had asked him to meet him on the edge of town when he was ready, and he knew that all the training over the months with Argent had prepared him for what he needed to do now.

"Stiles over here" Chris Argent said as he stepped out of the woods. "We need to hurry, before it disappears".

Stiles had been training with Chris Argent for 3 months now, in secret. Stiles had asked Chris to keep it between themselves as he wanted to become a hunter and also be an emissary for Scott. Honestly the only constant in his life at this point was Scott. Nobody else had been there for Stiles. Not even Lydia. Thinking about her made him lose his focus. It angered him, and he couldn't afford to be angry now, not with what he was about to do. He followed Chris into the forrest, and walked with him until they entered a clearing. Due north of him was a cave, and inside is what they were coming for. Stiles entered the cave behind Chris ready for whatever came at them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lydia was sad. She had been at Scott's house for a couple of hours before she felt well enough to leave. For some reason she felt dizzy almost to the point of being in a cloud. Where was Stiles. Scott had looked for him, called him several times, but no one could find him. She was worried. It hadn't occurred to her how much she had missed him. Before the incident with Jackson, she had spent practically every day with Stiles. She felt as if she was having withdrawals. Deep in her heart she knew she needed him. But how could she expect him to love her and come back to her after everything that had happened. "What a disaster" she said to herself walking into her room. She plopped herself down on her bed and thought about Alison.

Alison had told her years ago ‘‘Remember what it feels like, all those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you, cannot breathe until you are with him? Or those times in class when you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know he’s standing right out there waiting for you? Don’t you remember what that’s like?’’ She didn't get it back then, but she did now. She feels like she can't breath without him. "What have I done" she says to herself as she places her face in her hands and begins to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but longer next time 


	6. Stiles gets marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles enters the cave with Mr. Argent. Something happens and a new evil enters the relm. The pack feels the rift and anarchy begins in Beacon Hills.

Stiles entered the cave behind Chris Argent. The glow was blinding. "Watch your step, there are many sigils on the floor and traps. We need to get to the center of the temple before Nazi Werewolf gets there. " said Chris argent as he jumped over mounds and rocks. 

Stiles follow him carefully looking for different traps and sigils. He was new at this and needed to be careful. If he was going to be Scott's emissary and a good hunter he needed to learn from Chris and from Deacon. Now was Chris' time, and he followed each instruction to the key.

"I can see the opening to the temple up ahead" said stiles. Chris looked over and carefully sprayed glitter throughout the entrance looking for any magical traps. "Ok, lets go in, but carefully Stiles. One bad move and we can easily not exist anymore."

Stiles entered first drawing his 44 desert eagle. The temple was lit up, something was glowing off against the far wall. He glanced to the left and right looking for danger, but found none. With a quick hustle, he reached the back part of the temple with Chris Argent in tow and found the Cryizit stone.

"Is this what we are looking for Chris"? asked stiles. " Yes, we need to remove it and take it back to Deacon. He will know how to deactivate it. If we don't do this in time, the riders will come and Beacon Hill will suffer the consequences of our negligence.

Stiles reach for the stone, but before he could move it he felt a blast of fire hit him. His pants were engulfed and he rolled on the floor trying to snuff the fire and at the same time moving in position to fire the .44 magnum.

"Stiles look out" yelled Chris. It was too late though, the Nazi Werewolf had jumped down from the ceiling and had hit stile with a rod. As the rod hit stiles, a bright light erupted and the room was engulfed in a bright black darkness (stiles didn't understand how darkness could be bright).

Chris fired his shotgun hitting the Nazi werewolf, but it was too late, the creature had dodged and sprinted for the open doorway leaving the temple and the hunters behind.

Stiles grabbed his temples, his leg hurt and his head felt like with was going to erupt. Chris yelled to him to get up and move. " we need to get out of here and catch him Stiles. He is headed for Beacon Hills, and time is of the essence. If we don't get to him the rider will come.

Stiles stood up and removed the t-shirt he was wearing. His skin held a burn etched mark of two horses and a revolver. Chris looked at him with sad eyes.   
"You are marked stiles, they will come for you when they arrive in Beacon Hills. I'm sorry". Stiles knew his time was limited, but he stood, in pain, and followed Chris. They exited the cave and ran for their vehicles. It was time to get back to Beacon Hills and catch a wolf.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott stood in the hallway outside of stiles 2nd class. It was weird he had not shown up for his first class. His jeep wasn't even parked in the school parking lot.

Glancing over at Malia he asked, "Have you seen stiles?"

Malia answered "No, am I his keeper?".

Scott frowned. "Malia, we need to talk about your attitude."

" But I don't have one Scott" she said as she smiled wickedly. "Anyway, I haven't seen stiles since the incident on the Lacrosse Field. Have you asked Lydia? I know they aren't talking but she may have bumped into him today."

Scott nodded, and started to walk towards Lydia's locker. She would be standing there in a few minutes as the next period bell was about to ring. Glancing at the unoccupied classroom next to the bathrooms, he watched as she walked out as the bell rung. "Lydia, have you seen Stiles?"

Lydia glanced at him sadly. She looked like she had been to hell and back. This breakup with Stiles was destroying her, and her heartbeat seemed elevated. To fast for a human. "Are you ok?"

Lydia nodded, then gagged. 

"Lydia you need to sit down, you look pale and there is something odd about you."

"Scott, I need to get my bearings. Its been hard since my fight with stiles, and I need to find a way to make this right. I messed up with Jackson, and I just need to find a way to find forgiveness from Stiles."

"Lydia, just be you. He loves you. He is hurt, but that will pass. Don't give up on him." 

"I haven't seen him Scott. I looked for his jeep when I parked this morning, but it wasn't there."

Scott's cell buzzed. he grabbed it and opened the text message. It was from Stiles. " Meet me behind the gym in 15 minutes. 911."

Scott raised the phone up and nodded to them to follow him. " Its Stiles, we need to meet him behind the gym. Lets go."

The three walked quickly toward the Gym. Something was wrong Scott thought. Stiles never asks him to meet him 'behind the gym'.

As the three walked, they didn't notice Jackson following them.

=========================================================

The three pack members (Scott, Lydia and Malia) sat with their back to the wall behind the gym. As time passed they began to worry. But that was short lived as Stiles arrived with Chris Argent behind him.

"What's going on" asked Scott.

Stiles limped towards Scott. he looked like he had been caught in an explosion. Blood ran from his temple and his leg. Lydia just stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

Malia was the first to reach stiles. Immediately she began to take the pain away, but as she tried, she reeled from an electric shock that placed her on her ass.

"WTF" she said as she glanced at Stiles. Scott walked over and immediately noticed the burn marks etched into Stiles skin. "what is that Stiles?"

Chris spoke immediately, " Its the mark of the Ghost Riders. They are coming Scott, and they bring death. Stiles is marked. he will be the first to go."

Lydia ran to Stiles immediately. She reached for him and could tell that he was still hurt, but he hugged her. " Stiles whats going on. Why are you marked. What's going to happen. I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me. "

Stiles looked at Lydia. " I'm sorry Lydia, I acted like an asshole because of what happened. It doesn't change the fact that it hurts, but there is no time now to talk about this. The Ghost Riders are coming, and I'm first on their list. We need to go see Deacon first and find out a little more about this."

Scott nodded. It was time to find deacon. "Lets go he said. Time is running out."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Deacon looked at Stiles after hearing the story of what had happened. "I'm sorry Stiles. Once you are marked they will come. The problem is that you are not just taken. You are erased from everyone's memory once they take you. Everyone will forget."

Scott looked at Stiles. How could this be happening. Why was Stiles helping Chris, and how did he get marked. "Chris, why was Stiles with you?"

Chris looked over at Stiles and didn't answer. he waited for Stiles to speak.

"Scott, I've been training with Deacon to be your emissary, but I also have been training with Chris to be a hunter. I was helping him retrieve a stone. Hrlet had sent us to get it. The Nazi werewolf that escaped the Dread Doctor's lab was there. He's tied into all of this. I'm sorry I haven't said anything."

Lydia and Scott looked at each other. Dazed. 

"So your going to be a hunter?" asked Lydia. When were you going to tell me?"

"I guess we both kept things from each other Lydia. But now is not the time, we need to find that stone before the riders come to Beacon Hills.

Stiles looked over to Scott. "You take Malia and Lydia. I'll go with Chris. We have to find that Wolf."

Everyone nodded and walked towards the doorway. Deacon looked sadly at Stiles. He knew in his heart that they would not find the stone in time.

============================================================================================  
“I’m next,” he whispers and he now realized that everyone he has ever known will forget he ever existed.

He doesn’t think he’s ever run this fast in his entire life, not even when he was trying to escape a supernatural menace. He had left Chris Argent behind at the School. they had searched for the wolf, but he was nowhere to be found. He was having a panic attack. Granted, that’s exactly what he’s doing right now, in a way, and yet not quite so. He just needs to defy time, to run fast enough to find someone else, anyone else. Someone who still remembers him before they come for him.

The Ghost Riders. they are coming. He can hear them in his mind.

He’s out of breath and panting when he finds her, almost knocking Lydia to the ground when he bumps into her petite frame, but somewhat steady hands find her waist effortlessly as if they always belonged there and she manages to keep her balance, letting out a chuckle at his clumsiness that the old Lydia would abhor, the kind smile falling from her face when she sees how anxious he seems to be. How scared.

“Stiles?” Her voice wavers, her tone is apprehensive.

His hands let go of her reluctantly but he remains close, releasing a breath of relief when he notices she still seems to have recollection of him.

Why does it feel like they’re always out of time? “Lydia, I hear them coming. I saw them at the School.”

“Who?” She asks, confused. It hasn’t even been ten minutes since they’d all been together.

He’s nervous, she notices, moving his hand through his hair, more than once and it instantly makes her feel something in her core that she’s sure is a bad omen. 

His words confirm her fears. “The Riders. Lydia, I saw them.”

She feels sick, and for a second she feels lightheaded enough that Stiles grabs hold of her hands, afraid that she might tumble down. “You--“

“Saw the Ghost Riders passing, yes,” he mumbles, looking her over because for a second there, Lydia paled. She felt nausea rising. She was going to throw up.

She looks taken aback, as if what he said is something completely inconceivable and out of this world, as if she doesn’t believe a word he just said. “The… The--”

“Yes.” Normally he’d blurt it out impatiently, maybe with a roll of eyes or an annoyed huff, but not now. Now, the word comes out whispered, almost in resignation.

“No,” she says with a light shake of her head, denial clear in her eyes. “No, this can't be happening. Not now. We have to talk stiles. There is so much we need to discuss.

His places a hand on each side of her head. “Lydia, I saw them,” he repeats but it does nothing to make her believe in him more. “I’m going to be taken.”

Her eyes start burning without her consent at his firm tone, as if there’s nothing more they can do to prevent what’s about to happen. “No! NOT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Yes, Lydia right now”

“I'm sorry Stiles,” she says with a trembling voice. “I have to tell you.......”

It’s hard to breathe, he thinks, when everything was starting to look up for them and now everything is not. “My-” His voice breaks and his mouth feels too dry all of a sudden, remembering what happened not two minutes ago. “My dad. Lydia, He doesn't know who I am. He just looked at me like I was some other teenager. And your mother she couldn't remember where she had seen me before. I ran into them just a few minutes ago. Everyone is starting to forget."

He could barely take his father not knowing who he is. Now Lydia was about to forget him. This was more than he could bare.

Before he can say anything the Lydia reaches for his face instinctively, her lower lip is quivering and tears start to well in her eyes. “I am not gong to forget you Stiles. I lo...”

“You heard Deaton.” His he interrupts her. “The Wild Hunt doesn’t just take people, it erases people from reality.” Lydia keeps shaking her head as if what she’s hearing can’t be true. “I’ll be taken and no one will remember me.”

“I will remember you. I WILL FIND YOU.”

Stile just gazes into her eyes. " Lydia I have to say something. Now before its too late....... I lo......"

His words are cut short by her lips, firm yet soft against his own, and for a fleeting second he’s so surprised he doesn’t really respond. But then he kisses her back because he has known for a while it was coming if only for a moment, the clock ticking against them. Always against them.

She can’t hold back a sob. “You are tethered to me Stiles I will not forget.”

Their foreheads touch and Stiles breathes in, her taste still on his lips and he hopes that’s something he’ll never forget. “I hope you will Lydia. But time is short. The Riders will come for me and no one can stop them.”

“Scott can fight them, Malia too”

“You’d see them too.”

She knows that, of course, but still… “Stiles--”

“No. I’ll let them take me and everyone will forget about me. There’s… There’s no other way around it.”

Lydia purses her lips and tries her hardest not to cry. “I’ll remember you, Stiles. I will not let anyone forget”

He stares at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “You’ll forget me.”

She looks into his eyes. “I won’t.”

For a moment they just stare at each other; then his arms wrap around her frame and pull her in, and Stiles thinks she cries against his chest for a minute but he isn’t sure. He doesn’t think he can take seeing her cry right now.

 

He tastes a stray tear that rolls down her cheek and kisses her again, He prays that it didn’t feel like goodbye. “I need you to go, Lydia, and to leave me behind. I need you to not do something stupid and reckless, and to not look at the Ghost Riders, okay? I need you to stay, and I need you to look after my dad and Scott, and to make sure that everyone else is safe. I trust you’ll try your hardest to bring me back, Lydia.” It takes her a moment to respond but she nods in resignation. “I trust you.”

She hears him say "I love you".

“Stiles, I need to tell you something,” she blurts out suddenly, afraid she won’t have enough time to say the words anymore. “Stiles, you have to know that I l--”

before she can talk he pushes her hard to the ground and she bumps her head. The last thing she hears are hooves and screams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
large drops of rain were beating down the front glass of her car, as she drove through the tree-lined street that she knew so well by now.

The storm started that morning, the same time her life came to a complete stop.

That’s how one of the worst days of her life started.

She drove in a haze not knowing where she was going; one moment she was kissing Stiles the moment later he was gone, taken, lost.

Lost...

He said she would forget him. She laughed so hard. How could she forget the boy that had turned her life upside down and taught her to lover herself.

 

After all they went through together how could it be even possible to forget Stiles? After all the time she took to get to care about him, to love him.

But she knew that it had already started. The sheriff had forgotten Stiles, her Mom too. 

She turned to the left heading to Stiles’ place.

What was she even hoping to find there anyway? No of them expected those ghost riders to suddenly burst into their lives at all, so she was sure Stiles wasn’t up to any research about them since the moment he discovered about their existence he was too concerned to not be forgotten by...well...everyone.

Maybe all Lydia wanted was too feel him again, to have something of him to remind herself of Stiles, of his scent, of his taste...

Maybe she was just unconsciously afraid to forget him.

She arrived at the house and parked in front of the porch. She remained in the car for a while before getting out, retouching her make up to not show the crying traces and then breathed deeply. Lydia rang the bell and a couple of minutes later the door immediately open to reveal the Mr. Stilinski.

“Are you ok Lyida?”, he asked, maybe noticing her sad expression.

She nodded and forced a smile, “I'm fine. How are you Mr. Stilinski?”

“I'm fine, although I feel like I need to remember something”, he smiled back and took some steps backward to let her get inside the threshold. “Do you need something?”

“Well, "I need to use your bathroom. I just couldn't make it to my house. I'm sorry."

“Sure Lydia. Go ahead.” "Scott is in the kitchen"

“Thanks Sheriff.”

He talked to her as if she never went there before, she observed.

Good, she was about to cry again.

She headed upstairs and saw Scott as she headed up.

She whispered, "Scott come here with me please."

Scott ran up the stairs. He did so with stealth as for Mr. Stalinski not to hear him."

“Lydia? Scott?”, Sheriff’s voice came from downstairs and suddenly moved Lydia from her thoughts. Lydia quickly dried one tear off her cheek as she shouted back, “Yes Sheriff, it’s all okay?”

“Fine, i just need to go to do some groceries and pick something for dinner but i’ll come back soon, is that a problem for you. Scott is in the Kitchen?”

Lydia suddenly felt a hammer in her chest. “Not at all!” she answered with a trembling in her voice.

“I promise it’ll take just a few minutes! Meanwhile you stay comfortable!”, and she heard the slam of the door shutting.

She was alone with Scott. Both had sad looks on their faces.

Lydia got out the bathroom in a rush, desperately, and entered in Stiles room with Scott’ which was situated immediately beside it. She quickly opened the door but didn’t take a step forward, paralyzed a the sight in front of her.

The bedroom was... empty. "Lydia try not pass out. I feel it too."

The walls were covered neither with a soft light blue pattern nor with countless posters as she imagined they would. They were, instead, four nasty blocks of grayish and cold cement surrounding a mess of what was left of Stiles' room which was practically nothing. Those few pieces of furniture were scattered all over the floor, and some of them were already coated with a layer of dust. Stiles was taken by the ghosts riders almost an hour ago only but the room looked like it’s been deserted for years.

All of sudden the place felt claustrophobic to Lydia. She took the first steps after a while, stunned and broken at that sight; she felt a lump forming in her throat and she couldn’t help but letting a sob out but that small outlet wasn’t enough to fade the piercing ache that was now slowly reaching her chest. Because god, that wasn’t just a room, that was Stiles’ room, where she cried sitting on his bed for the first time and he was trying to comfort her even though he had no reason to do it; where they investigated about the cases together and made a perfect team, fitting their brains like the most simple of the puzzles; where she loved to stare at him while connecting the colored strings on his crime table; where they hugged; where she started liking him; where she started loving him.

She began to cry. She just couldn't hold it in any more. "Scott I miss him so much"

As Scott was pacing absently through the room she heard a sharp sound of a crack under his foot and he stepped back to look down; her eyes widened when she saw what he had mashed: a frame.

Even through the broken glass Lydia could clearly distinguish the drawing that had been put carefully in it by Stiles, more than a year ago. That was, of course, her drawing of the nemeton that she had been constantly drawing because of her banshee freaking powers and that she knew Stiles had conserved one of the many versions. She curled up and took the thing in her hand, unconcerned about the broken glasses, and turned it, knowing what she would’ve found behind.

The small note was still stuck there on the back and despite the dirtiness it accumulated by lying on the floor her name was still perfectly legible, written with Stiles’ unique messy writing in black ink.

With thorns in her throat and a hole in her heart she opened the note.

For Lydia,

I know that I have been a goof for a long time. But I feel like our friendship has grown.

I want you to know you are smart, beautiful, and caring. People see you as the Lydia you were, I see you as the real Lydia who is.

For a long time I have loved you Lydia. Since the third grade. I Love you Lydia. I always have and I always will.

I know you being with Aiden now is temporary. I know and feel he is not for you. I may not be, but you deserve someone who will love you and cherish  
you forever. You are special and nobody can take that away from you. If I am gone, or I don't make it through these supernatural challenges with creatures trying to kill us I want you to know that I loved you with every ounce of my heart.

p.s. I will keep this hidden in my room, but if you per chance happen to find it, please don't break my heart.

With love,

Stiles

She read it sitting on the dirty floor and her back against the cold wall of the room. Scott sits across from her and feels her emotions. He begins to cry. And of course she is already crying.

She was sobbing and letting out all she kept inside until that moment.

But now looking at Scott, she knows what she has to do. She has to find Stiles. The boy who turned her life upside down. Who helped her see who she really is. Scott can see the love in her eyes, and she hopes next time she sees Stiles, he will see the same love. She couldn't say "I love you". He wouldn't let her. He kept interrupting ( silly boy), but next time she will definitely show him!

She picks herself up and looks at Scott. "Lets go wolf boy. Time to find our human. He has a promise to keep me" she says smirking knowing well that she expects him to love her each day of their entire life after they figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to throw something different. I have an idea that stiles is going to disappear but I want to put my input into it.


End file.
